


best friend's brother

by midnight_files



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChenSung BFFs is CANON, Fluff, M/M, NCT 2019, NCT Dream - Freeform, Renjun is a Youtuber?, i love my sons thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: jisung knows he probably shouldn't be ogling at his best friend's brother 24/7, but he can't really help it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	best friend's brother

It’s completely pathetic, Jisung knows, the way his eyes linger a few seconds too long on Renjun when he enters the abode. Chenle’s already complaining about the math homework they’ve been assigned today and why there were more reasons to  _ not _ learn math than vise versa.

This has been their routine for the last 4 years of highschool: Jisung and Chenle walking home arm in arm, grabbing some sandwiches on the way, and chilling at Chenle’s place for a few hours. Jisung’s not exactly sure  _ when _ it had started to become a regular thing, but he has a hunch on why. 

Renjun, as always, flashes the two of them a cheeky grin as he swings the door open. Then—Jisung counts thirteen and a half seconds—Snow, the maltese puppy who’s now 3 years old, comes and occupies Renjun’s attention. Jisung watches as the older wrestles the animal into his arms with love, halting its attack on the high schoolers. He swears he’s never seen such a cute sight—just like he does everyday.

It takes him a moment, but he realizes he’s been standing at the doorway, having yet to take his shoes off, and hastily does just that. Chenle snickers from his right, closing the door behind them. “You’re gonna catch a fly in your mouth.”

Immediately, Jisung sews his lips shut, only then noticing that his jaw was hanging open. Thankfully, Renjun pays no attention to this, already heading up the staircase to—Jisung assumes—his room. Four years and the only time Jisung’s been in Renjun’s room was all the way back in freshman year when he was still relatively new to the floor plans of Chenle’s house and he’d mistaken the older’s bedroom as the bathroom. 

He remembers how Renjun had shrieked in horror, startled by Jisung’s sudden intrusion, and also how the blonde had tossed off his gaming headset to redirect the lost chick to the bathroom. It was the first time he’d heard Renjun’s voice and Jisung was taken aback by how angelic he’d sounded. It took him a while to accept that Renjun and Chenle  _ were  _ biological brothers because… don’t get him wrong, Chenle’s his best friend and all, but the boy could nail a perfect banshee impression without even trying; or knowing.

“We’re supposed to factor out the variable first, I’m guessing,” Chenle cuts into Jisung’s train of thoughts. Jisung hasn’t even gotten his writing utensil out, let alone his homework, but Chenle’s impatience blinds him to this knowledge. With a sigh, Jisung tries his best to quickly undo the zippers of his bag and pencil case, only resulting in highlighters and pens falling onto the floor messily. “Are you serious?”

Chenle sends him a death glare, though half-hearted, and bends down next to Jisung on the floor to help with the clean up. “You’ve got to be the clumsiest person I know.”

“Jeno exists,” Jisung replies, filing the objects back into the rilakkuma printed case before sliding back onto the couch. He singles out a blue mechanical pencil and begins to fill in what Chenle’s already figured out, making corrections along the way. “The answer should be C not--”

“Mom, dad!” Jisung’s head whips around to find the source of the shouting, paying little attention to Chenle urging him to explain his choice. Renjun’s at the top of the staircase, slowly making his way down. Jisung catches another silhouette looming behind the petite male and reasons that the second pair of laughter he’d heard earlier must have been from them. “Jaemin and I are dating.”

Jisung’s never known the feeling of being ‘breathless’, but he’s sure it’s not supposed to feel like receiving a brutal  _ uppercut _ to his lungs. He watches as his crush—yes, his crush, the same one for all four years—appears in the living room, hand in hand with the pink-haired boy, free palm grasping his camera. If there’s one thing Jisung’s bad at—though he could list many—it’s faking a smile. His lips press themselves together tightly and his hand awkwardly makes a thumbs up (but not after being a peace sign, a gun, and a hybrid of the two).

“Congrats! I had a feeling,” Chenle pipes up from beside Jisung, but when he turns his head to look at his best friend, he doesn’t expect those hazel irises to be staring at him instead. Renjun’s standing in front of them, whispering under his breath for only Jaemin to hear, and Jisung wonders as to why they’re still there. “Is this for another youtube video?”

Renjun hums in response, the giggle evading him afterwards sounding absolutely  _ angelic _ and, oh, how Jisung wishes he could be the reason behind that mesmerizing lau—

“Your reactions were lame, though,” Renjun continues and Jisung glances up at him. He probably shouldn’t have, however, because he sees Renjun’s lower lip pushed outwards and feels himself weaken, melt,  _ disintegrate,  _ at the sight. He wants nothing,  _ nothing _ , more than to just kiss that pout off of the boy’s lips; the rosy, plump, inviting pair of lips. “Do I have something on my face?”

Renjun’s tone changes, like it always does when he’s speaking to Jisung, and the latter jerks his gaze upwards, embarrassment hitting him in waves because he’d been checking out Renjun in front of his  _ boyfriend _ for crying out loud. “No, sorry, I was dozing out.”

He’s met with a playful glare which only pulls a smile onto his own lips, but it’s short-lived. Jaemin’s palm leaves Renjun’s, opting to curl around his hipbone instead while tugging him closer as if possessively. Jisung knows he wears his heart on his sleeve and that’s why he doesn’t do anything when he can feel creases forming on his forehead from the frown that beginning to etch.

“Well, have fun working! Jaemin and I will be in my room editing if you need us,” Renjun says whilst departing from the common area and Jisung watches as the male shrinks and shrinks until he disappears behind the wall. 

“Are you done staring?” Once again, Chenle snaps him back into reality and Jisung feels like he’s gazing up, out of a well he’s accidentally tossed himself into. “Out of all the people in the world… my brother? Of course.”

The comment is teasing, but Jisung still feels a pang of guilt hit him at that. There’s apologies resting on the tip of his tongue, almost tauntingly. If he were anything like the characters he made in his short stories, he would’ve taken initiative, but he’s not so he sits there quietly as Chenle continues. “What do you even see in him?”

What  _ does _ Jisung see in Renjun? They’ve barely even talked anyways. He was always downstairs, loitering around the kitchen and living room with Chenle, while Renjun was always in his room, filming another video. 

It’s not like he knew Renjun personally, enough for him to be this head over heels for him. It’s not like he knew that Renjun’s favorite color was orange, that Renjun had dimples even when he ate, that Renjun’s favorite game was  _ The Last Guardian _ and that he didn’t usually play it because his fans loved watching him stream horror, that Renjun actually  _ hated  _ horror and would hide behind a pillow every time they watched a scary movie together.

Okay, so maybe he  _ notices _ a few things. That still doesn’t mean he’s interacted with him enough to know how he is, right? Wrong.

Jisung remembers when he’d slept over at Chenle’s house after a Halloween movie marathon and how Renjun had asked to sleep next to him because he was scared; remembers how Renjun, sleep-deprived from editing, had once woken up at 6 in the morning to chase after them because Chenle had forgotten his lunchbox at home; remembers how Snow had pounced onto him the day after she’d been adopted and how he had broken into a fit of coughs because of his allergies, only for Renjun to peel the puppy off of him and make sure she never got near Jisung again from that day onwards.

“Enough! Enough! I’m gonna puke,” comes Chenle’s dramatic whining, doubling over to sell the act. Jisung frowns, pinching Chenle on the arm, and rolls his eyes when the boy cries ‘Mercy!’ twice. Sometimes he’s not sure why he’s best friend’s with Chenle. The boy could be a handful at times—no, all the ti-- “You still love me.”

He does.

“I’m getting a juice box,” Jisung announces, putting down his pencil and grimacing at how empty his worksheet still looks. “Do you want one?”

“Apple, thanks!”

He feels like his legs are even heavier today and not because of his continuing growth spurt. In fact,  _ everything _ feels a lot heavier today. His eyelids droop, his shoulders sag, his posture slackens, and his heart—whew—deep down and under. This has got to be the  _ worst _ day ever, even beating when he had to get a bowl cut because someone had accidentally got gum stuck in his hair. How do you  _ accidentally _ get gum stuck in someone’s hair? Someone who is practically a foot taller than you, might Jisung add.

“Hey, birdie,” Jisung feels like a deer in headlights when hearing that. Standing before him in a gray hoodie a size too big—wait isn’t that his?—is the cause of all his problems; blonde bangs tucked behind an ear, round glasses hanging dangerously low, and petite fingers curled around the refrigerator’s handle. “What do you need?”

“Um. Two apple juice boxes please,” he asks, facepalming when Renjun turns around to retrieve exactly what he’d asked for because  _ God _ he sounds like a child and this is probably why Renjun was dating Jaemin and not him; not that he’d ever made advances anyways. 

Renjun holds up the drinks and Jisung, still in a daze from his own thoughts, miscalculates his reach, palms fitting over Renjun’s hands entirely. Is it getting hot in here or is it just him? It’s just him. His cheeks are burning red and he can feel it.

Retracting his hands instinctively, the juice boxes drop onto the ground below him and while one remains perfectly intact, the other bursts open.

Frantically, he searches for the roll of towels, only to see it already in Renjun’s grasp, the older kneeling down without hesitation to clean Jisung’s mess.  _ Why _ was Jisung  _ like _ this? It’s one thing to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, but it’s another to  _ burden _ them with said embarrassment.

“Ah, I can take care of it,” Jisung offers, quick to kneel down as well, reaching for the paper towels, but Renjun shushes him with a laugh and continues to wipe away diligently until the tiles look unblemished like before. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Renjun reassures him, tossing away the empty juice box along with the soiled towels. Once they rise to their full heights again—Jisung has to bite back a squeal at how Renjun barely reaches the start of his forehead—an awkward silence hangs between them.

They stand there, the kitchen almost like a lost island for a second, avoiding each other’s gaze. Even just this, Renjun’s presence undisturbed with his—alone—is enough for Jisung. 

He speaks too soon because Jaemin’s cry of Renjun’s name pierces through their ‘moment’ and Jisung thinks a ‘Heck You’ with his whole chest before immediately feeling bad and resorting to hidden sulking instead. 

“That’s me,” Renjun mumbles awkwardly, flashing Jisung a smile that the younger only sees from his peripheral vision, still too shy to face the other after his mishap. “I trust that you can find another juice box by yourself.”

Jisung laughs at that, albeit sheepishly, palm rubbing the nape of his neck. “Yeah. Congrats by the way.”

Renjun’s almost out into the hallway, but that stops him in his tracks and he turns around a bit bewildered, head tilting to the side. “For?”

“Your relationship? Jaemin seems like a nice guy,” that is  _ false _ because no guy that  _ steals _ another guy’s guy is nice. That is  _ against _ the bro code—it is illegal, even—and Jaemin should be penalized for it. Heavily penalized, Jisung thinks.

“Oh. That was just a prank! We wanted to see how everyone would react. Mom’s face was priceless!”

_ What. _

Well now  _ Jisung’s _ face must be priceless because he can feel a grin stretching onto his lips, one that Chenle would scold him for being strikingly similar to that of Pennywise’s  _ if _ he were there witnessing the scene unfold. But he’s not. It’s just Jisung and Renjun, the former listening fondly to the latter rambling on and on about how amazing next week’s video would be and how he wished Chenle and Jisung had reacted a little more, but that he didn’t really expect anything of it.

“I like you.”

_ Crap. _

Jisung knows he has a habit of accidentally saying his thoughts out loud and that’s why Chenle’s always next to him, as his filter, but even Chenle wouldn’t be able to get him out of this one.

“As a friend, I mean,” he blabbers to save himself, but he knows it’s too late.

“You know, I wish you would’ve reacted like that while I was filming. It would’ve been good content,” Renjun replies to which Jisung’s lips part again, wanting to justify his confession, regardless of it being quite evident he didn’t know how to lie. “Anyways, it took you awhile, huh?”

“What?” It’s Jisung’s turn to be dumbfounded, eyes widened and palms sweaty as Renjun turns on his heel and walks back into the kitchen, now closer than ever with the way his arms are looping around Jisung’s neck and his torso is pressing against Jisung’s gently, and--

“I said ‘it took you awhile’, am I right?”  _ Oh my god, _ he can feel Renjun’s breath hit his jawline as he speaks. “Honestly thought you would get around to it ages ago.”

Jisung’s baffled, body stiff as a tree branch about to snap, and his palms are hanging awkwardly at his sides whilst his fingers twitch with the urge to curl around Renjun’s petite waist. “You knew?”

The scoff that leaves Renjun would’ve hurt Jisung—diminished his pride into pitiful crumbs—if Renjun wasn’t leaning in and pressing those  _ soft _ lips against Jisung’s chapped pair. He  _ really _ should’ve applied some lip balm today.

Finding new courage within himself, Jisung’s hands land on Renjun’s hips, caressing them through the thick material of his own hoodie as if to erase Jaemin’s touch from earlier. His eyelids flutter shut, mirroring Renjun’s, and he helps the older slot their lips together with more ease by bending his knees slightly.

Renjun tastes like strawberries, much like the ones Jisung’s mom had stuffed into his lunchbox this morning. Strawberries are his favorite. Renjun is his favorite.

When Renjun pulls away for air, Jisung searches for his lips but stops himself when he notices how desperate he seems. He hears Renjun giggle and feels pressure against his cheeks, Renjun’s lithe forefinger and thumb forcing Jisung’s lips into a pucker.

“You’re so cute, Jisung,” he can  _ feel _ Renjun’s words against his lips as the shorter male tiptoes—god Jisung’s gonna die from how cute he is—to steal a peck. “I like you too.”

They stand there, enveloped in one another’s embrace, small smiles forming from their shared secrets, and nothing else matters to Jisung. The scent of apple juice from what had spilled on the floor earlier still lingers and Jisung can hear Jaemin’s concerned nagging and Chenle’s dramatic groaning, but with Renjun in his arms, smiling at him in a way that could brighten all his days to the very last one, Jisung finds this moment in time to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i love rensung with my whole chest but then again i am in love with every nct dream ship in existence, especially the ones revolving around renjun so that isn't saying much HUH.. KFJSLKDJF 
> 
> i've honestly wanted to write rensung for so long but was never able to think of a good plot idea unTIL ... this just happened to enter my brain late one night.. crazy how life works like that!? but yeahlkjalkdKFJSLKDF
> 
> let me know what you guys think ^ ^
> 
> [ twt. ](https://twitter.com/sookais_)


End file.
